Damage Types
There are various types of Damage dealt in Lost Saga. Each can only be reduced by certain methods. It is noteworthy that ALL damage types deal Integers as damage, meaning that even a 0.00001% reduction will drop 5damage to 4damage. Player Health: It should be noted that all heroes have a base maximum HP of 230. Once this is reduced to 0, players will begin dropping 1 of their gears for each hit as long as a hit deals 1 damage. If no gears remain, the player is killed or put in Captured status. Primary Base Damage : Called "Damage". *'Definition:' This is the standard damage type of almost all skills and traps in the game. Unless proven otherwise, assume this is the damage type for any hit from anything. *'Reduced by': BDR(Base Damage Reduction Pecentile) of the damaged hero's combined gears after applying DEF and all active abilities. True Damage : Called "True Damage". *'Definition:' Some specific skills or hits make use of True Damage instead of Primary Base Damage. *'Reduced by': No method of reduction is currently known. Drop Damage :' Sometimes called "Edge" Damage' *'Definition:' This is the damage received whenever a player falls off the edge of the map, hits the bottom of the map, and is moved to their base after the fall. The base amount for Drop damage is 60, however this is increased if the opposing team has fewer characters than you do by (Team Size Difference*15), so in 2v5 the larger team would receive 105drop damage, and the two other player would receive 60. Note: Buff increase has not yet been fully tested. *'Reduced by:' DEX(Dexterity Stat) of the dropped hero. All heroes have 0 base DEX, but some gears add DEX passively(or during skill use). Fall Damage :' Sometimes mistakeningly called "Drop" Damage. *'Definition. This is the damage received when a player falls from a extensive height without falling off the edge of the map. Such things as the max height of a Booster or being hit by Sapper Radio would cause Fall damage. The base amount for Fall damage is 20, and it is unknown if this increases with team size difference or not. *'Reduced by:' DEX(Dexterity Stat) of the dropped hero. All heroes have 0 base DEX, but some gears add DEX passively(or during skill use). Slam Damage :' *'Definition: 'This is a rare damage that only occurs from specific techniques as an additional hit. The target's descent to the ground is rapidly sped up and they will smash into the ground, bouncing back up 2 circles height and receive damage. Due to it's obscured nature, it is currently impossible to determine the exact base damage for Slam Damage. It is also possible that Slam damage is individual to each technique. Common estimates of "Slam" base damage put it at roughly 5. *'Reduced by: Likely BDR or DEX. Depending on if Slam is a natural mechanic of Lost Saga such as Fall&Drops(in which case, Dexterity), or merely an additional hit to each technique that involves it(in which case DEF), this remains to be untested. Self Damage' (Glitch): '''mistakenly called "Universal Damage" in the past. *'Definition:' This is a damage type that occurs normally because there is no viable target to have delivered the damage to the damaged player. Since it has no "damaging" character involved, the damage is often treated as if the damaged playered damaged themselves. This also applies when such actually is the case(Sapper Radio self-damage). This also applies if a player falls off an edge or receives fall damage without another player hitting them recently. *'Reduced by:' BDR or DEX, depending on the source of the damage. '''Universal Damage' : *'Definition:' This is a damage type that is speculated to occur when a character is UNABLE to receive damage properly. Currently this is only speculated to occur if a hero achieves a BDR high enough to reduce a hit's damage to 0, the damaged hero will receive 1 universal damage instead. This was observed when a 56%BDR reduced a hit's damage from 2 to theoretical 0: The damaged hero still lost 1HP, but the damaging hero's maniac award revealed only 2 damage dealt for the match despite 19HP being lost. However, it has not be tested if this applies at 100%BDR, some relevant tests point that it does not. *'Reduced by:' There are no known ways to reduce Universal Damage.